I live in Egypt
by CeresChii
Summary: Your dad's work leads you to live in Egypt, which means you must leave your old life in Domino High. What will happen when someone in your past at Domino follows you there though? R&R and you'll find out!
1. Default Chapter

Who am I...?  
  
You are what you are. I am what I am, but who are we? I know you? You know me? How could I know someone I never met, how could I love someone I never knew... tell me... tell me.  
  
You woke up.  
  
Your long golden blonde falls off your bed and onto the floor. "Crap." You say as your hair ish not being reasonable. You press the large 'Push Me' button to your alarm clock to keep it from blowing a loud whistle in your ear. Your icy blue eyes barely open due to the fact that you just awoke. "I better get up... I don't want to be late the first day of school..." you told yourself while getting dressed. It's not that you liked school; you just didn't want your mom to yell at you when you got home because you were late. You always thought that your mom was a fair descent person, when she was on her medication that is. You were now finished dressing. You were wearing a tight short red shirt, with a blue-jean mini-skirt, with funky- chunky red high heels. You then walked over to your dresser and pulled out the top drawer slightly. You looked down and pulled out a green bandana that was folded up tight, and gently and slowly unwrapped it. You pulled out your white fighter gloves from the bandana and put the bandana back in the door. As you pulled on your gloves you thought about your old friends in Domino High. You thought about Yuugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Mokuba, and even Kaiba, your heart turned to ice as soon as you thought about Kaiba. 'That bastard...' you thought as you walked down the stairs into your kitchen and grabbed your bag, and then ran out of the door. You had just moved to Egypt, no thanks to your father, he was always moving around everywhere, you could never keep friends because of him, "Oh well..." you thought aloud while running at the speed of lightning to your new school. As soon as yu stopped to ask for directions that person pointed to the building right behind you. You looked at the old building, it's pretty junky. You walk inside, all eyes are on you. You then realized that you are the only blonde haired blue-eyed person in there. You walk to your locker, and then ruin into a boy along the way. You excuse yourself from bumping into him, but he just stared at you and then walked away a few seconds later. "Having a rough time making friends?" asked a maniacal voice coming from behind. You twirl around to see who it is. You don't believe it, it's Malik. "What the hell are you doing here?!?!?!?" you ask as you practically glomp him (A/N you and Malik are B.F.F.'s ). "Since you wouldn't come to me I decided to go to you."   
  
Chii: BBUH-BUUH-BUHH!! (Maniacal laughter)  
  
Ceres: Cliff hanger fanatic... (Glares at Chii)  
  
Chii: Eh-heh-heh-heh... ;  
  
Kaiba: just hurry up and write the next chapter.  
  
Chii: I will if I get at LEAST 3 reviews, If I do, then I promise to make this a good story.  
  
Ceres: You were going to make it a good story anyways...   
  
Chii: Shut up! ;  
  
Malik: REVIEW!!!! 


	2. The School

Chii: YAAAY!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! 5 REVIEWS!!! (Glomps reviewers')  
  
Reviewers: X-X;  
  
Ceres: why am I not surprised that this would be her reaction to so many reviews...? -.-;  
  
Malik: Because your stupid?  
  
Joey: Because your blonde?  
  
Tristan: Because you'll go out with me?!?!?   
  
Ceres: (Her millennium bracelet starts to glow as an Egyptian eye glows on her forehead bringing it to appear that she has fire of anger burning in her eyes) Repeat that... I dare you.  
  
Tristan: Eh-heh-heh-heh. (Runs off at the speed of light)  
  
Ceres: Anyone else dare to test my powers...? (Glares)  
  
All: O-O; ...  
  
Disclaimer: Ceres/Chii does not own YuGiOh or any of its characters, and if she did the world as we know it would be doomed.  
  
--Last time-- "Having a rough time making friends?" asked a maniacal voice coming from behind. You twirl around to see who it is. You don't believe it, it's Malik. "What the hell are you doing here?!?!?!?" you ask as you practically glomp him (A/N you and Malik are B.F.F.'s ). "Since you wouldn't come to me I decided to go to you." --End--  
  
"How does Marik feel about this? You moving to Egypt I mean..." You asked. Malik looked down at the floor, you can tell that he is hiding something, "He's here with you... isn't he?" you ask with a large sweatdrop. Malik nodded his head. You sigh as you began to think how stupid you are to think that he would come all this way to see you and not bring his Yami. "So is he back at your house?" you ask. "No." Malik replied. You then see a shadowy figure come from behind him. "Hello Marik..." say flatly, hoping he'll go away. "Is this why you dragged me here? So you can play with your whore?!" Marik accused rudely. Before he could let anymore words come from his mouth, he was silenced due to a hand smacking him across his face. It wasn't Malik's hand either it was yours. Malik stood back hoping his Yami wouldn't do anything to harm you, but it was too late. The next thing you knew you were sliding across the ground and hit the wall. "Marik! How could you?!" Malik asked as he went to your aid.  
  
Marik just ignored his Hikari and stood there glaring at you. You being the stubborn person you are gently pushed aside Malik and high jump kicked Marik in the face. This was one of your pro moves, "I'm glad those Karate and Tai-Kwon-Doa lessons finally made up for my grades," you add as you watch Marik slide across the floor and into the wall, leaving a large dent. Marik got up and dusted himself off. He then calmly walked over to you. You glare at him harder after every step he takes toward you. You get ready for any tricks he has for you. Malik then comes in front of you and Marik, "Stop this! NOW!" He demanded, "Sorry, but its personal now..." you say as once again you get him to give up. Malik goes back to the sideline, where a large crowd has gathered.   
  
Chii: CLIFFY!!!  
  
Ceres: I hate you.  
  
Chii: (In whiney voice) WHYYYY?!?!? (Bug eyes)  
  
Marik: Because your TOO cute! (Pouts)  
  
Malik: R&R please! 0 


	3. The Kiss

Chii: Gomen nasai for making that last chapter short.  
  
Ceres: No one wants to hear your apologies, just write the fic and no one will throw food.  
  
Readers: (Gather vegetables) (Glare at Chii)  
  
Chii: .;; Eh-heh-heh-heh... ON WITH THA FICCY!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ceres/Chii does not own YuGiOh or any characters. So we would appreciate it if you wouldn't sue. So that means no throwing vegetables! Hey, I see you up there! Yeah YOU! The guy in the computer screen, PUT THE FRUIT DOWN!!   
  
Marik moves up to your face and shoots a glare. You shoot one right back; you don't seem to scare easily. And it also helps  
  
that you used to be in a gang before you moved here (A/N Which would explain how you sent Marik flying ). He moved closer to you, so close  
  
you could feel his breath. "What's the matter? Afraid to hit a girl?" you ask all smug like. "I think I proved otherwise earlier," he replied, making his  
  
glare icier than before (a/n If that is possible ).  
  
%&%&%&%&% Marik' POV %&%&%&%&%  
  
'Stupid whore, she's the reason why I'm here in Egypt... but better here than with the Pharaoh. Look at her... kuso onna... she is kinda pretty-! What the fuck did I just think?! I can't believe I just thought that! This woman is already getting to me... I need to take care of her, now...' I thought and gave an evil smile. 'I think I'll mess with her first... then I'll dispose of her like the trash she is...' I then leaned a little closer to her, quickly planting a kiss on her mouth, 'Her lips... they're so soft, and sweet, like strawberries'  
  
%&%&%&%&% Normal POV %&%&%&%&%  
  
You continued to glare at him, when you noticed how much closer he was getting to you. You saw him pucker up his lips and then next thing you  
  
knew, he was frenching you. You didn't know what to do, so you kissed him back. You liked the feeling of having his tongue in your mouth; he's a really  
  
good kisser. You lifted your hand and put it to his face, trying to deepen the kiss. He did what you wanted. He deepened it, and it was like licking the clouds  
  
from the sky, and the clouds were like cotton candy, but not sticky, just well flavored and soft. His breath tasted like strawberries. He deepened the kiss  
  
even more to have a taste of your breath too, it seemed that he liked it. 'I guess he likes oranges as much as I like strawberries,' you thought to  
  
yourself.   
  
Chii: I'm gonna end it here... typing this much is interfering with my grades. Therefore I'm not going to make another chapter until 07/15/04. That means 7:52:35.  
  
Ceres: Bye 4 now! 


End file.
